


Moon Knight Vol 1

by WeisseKatzeWorks



Series: Moon Knight [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeisseKatzeWorks/pseuds/WeisseKatzeWorks
Summary: The first volume of my Moon Knight issues, in my own Marvel Universe, Earth 1600.
Series: Moon Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135430
Kudos: 1





	Moon Knight Vol 1

The night was starting, the moon was only up for about 2 hours, but I already had my garb on before it could even make it to the middle of the sky. The night was my time, was his time, and I am his avatar. I had been laying on the rooftop for only 10 minutes until I heard my cue. She looked to have been about 16, maybe 17, but there was someone who was not even close to her age. She looked to be trying to get away, but he kept on comin, like a moth attracted to the light.

Once they got into the alley, I finally decided to step in, getting onto my butt, and looked down, finding a fire escape by me. I smirked under my mask before lifting myself up and getting onto the metal stairs. My white shone in the moonlight as I get as low to them before making my announcement, throwing an empty can at the man’s head “Hey! Jackass, why don’t you leave the girl alone? Look a little too old to be with her,” I look down on them, the symbol of the moon on my forehead.

“Leave us alone freak, me and her are doing just fine” He did a disgusting grin that almost made me want to puke. I sigh and hop down onto the ground, a bat in hand as I adjust my eyes to look at the young girl. She almost looked like someone I knew. It was a bit late before I noticed the old man’s fist slamming against my face. It hurt, but it always hurts, so I took it and then hit him back harder, in his knees with my bat. The man screamed in pain as let him hit me again, this time at my chest before I hit him again, this time more violently. He kept screaming as I kept hitting him “She is a child” I say calmly while I hit him in the family jewels. “You,” I hit him in the face, “Are,” I knock him down to his knees, “A Sick,” I hit his fat stomach with my bat, “Fuck!” I headbutt him, knocking him to his back onto the ground.

The girl looked scared as she shivered and whimpered on the ground “Go, go on home” I say to her, as I quietly say an ow while I start to leave. I never want to kill them, only to make them remember. I slump to the alley wall, moving my mask up while I spit onto the ground, a bit of blood landed on the ground. I fully take my mask off, my black hair falling as I crack my jaw. The girl got up and started to walk, while I pull on my mask after spitting another time. “Go home, be careful, and may Lord Khonshu protect you.” I start to walk away, I pat down my vest as I put my bat onto my shoulder and left, knowing a full night was ahead of me.

**5 Hours Later**

I groaned as I climbed up a familiar fire escape, I quietly opened the window as I pulled off the mask, and looked in the small mirror I have by my desk. My nose looked fine but I had a bruised eye. ‘That’s going to be hard to explain’ I sighed and took off my outfit, hiding it under my bed as I laid down on it, the aches and pain still there as I tried to sleep.

Of course, he never let me sleep, he always filled my dreams with visions and terrible dreams, yet he found it enjoyable, I never did. It didn’t take long till I woke up and saw the bright daylight. I turned off my alarm and got up, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I get up off my bed. I removed my boxers and got some fresh clean underwear while skimming around for pants and a shirt. A knock came at my door before it opened up to my mother “Hey sweetie, breakfast is being made, did you sleep well?” He groans in my head while I choose what to say “Yeah, perfectly, I’ll be down there soon” I say groggily, putting on my jeans.

She nodded her head and left, leaving me to my thoughts while I got dressed. I finally put on my shirt before finally going down to my kitchen, passing my younger sister as I make it there, a smell of eggs and waffles filling my nostrils. Right when I sat down, both my parents were questioning where I got my bruised eye. I lied to them and told them about a fistfight I got into on my nightly walks. “You know, you should be taking some medicine for that, it’s not natural for a boy your age to go out late at night” My dad was always the worrier somehow, but I love him for that. My parents never know about what I do, and I keep it that way, I never want them to worry that much. “Dad, I am fine, I am 16,” I say before being interrupted by my young sister, “and a half”, I sigh “Yes and a half, but I will be fine, besides, it’s New York, what’s the worst that could happen?”

It’s true, barely anything happens in this part of NYC, but I will hear my parents words. I kiss my mom on the cheek as I get up to go to school, my head aching while I walk down to my school, passing some of my classmates as I overhear some chit chat “Did you hear that Gwen…” “Apparently a man in white…” “He had a bat and protected her…” I sigh in my head, but at least she was safe, I mean her father is a Police Captain, at least that freak won’t be eying up girls anymore.

I get to school and make it to my locker, passing Gwen and her friends as they talked “I can’t believe the White Knight was there, I kept hearing he was just a legend…” I open my locker to grab my books, closing it and seeing my friend, Maya. I signed “Hello” to her, having learned it after a while. She smiled and signed back at me, wondering what happened. I gave her the same lie I told my parents, even though I felt she always thought I was lying. She was deaf even though she was fantastic with music, it always astounded me.

We walk together, her taking me to my class before she left to go to her class leaving me alone to go deal with the real world, the ‘White Knight’ will have to wait, its Marc Spector time.

**End of Moon Knight Issue #1**


End file.
